In recent years, IC cards (Integrated Circuit Cards) which have an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip built into a plastic card have become increasingly popular. This IC card is capable of controlling and storing information, and has a larger storage capacity than general magnetic cards. The IC card is also characterized by its resistance to forgery and abuse and by excellent security for information stored therein. Accordingly, an IC card which has personal information written therein can be used to authenticate the owner of the IC card and provide services suitable for the owner.
To utilize this IC card, a method has been employed to read information written in the IC card by bringing the IC card into contact with an IC card reader/writer or by exposing the IC card to the IC card reader/writer.
Also, a technology has been developed to pass proper authentication information to a server which manages authentication information for authenticating individuals in response to a request from a client which is a user.
Also, in a developed system, when an application server is added onto a network for providing applications, authentication information is generated for the added application server, and the authentication information is registered in a member information database, so that a member who utilizes an application is allowed to utilize the application (see, for example, JP-2006-251868A).
However, with a physical IC card such as a conventional IC card, when an IC card is shared by a plurality of persons, the IC card has a problem in that a person who carries the IC card must give the IC card to the user by hand or by sending it through the mail.
Also, in the aforementioned technology to pass proper authentication information from a server to a client, a service provider cannot be provided with software for processing with an IC card.
Further, the system described in JP-2006-251868A has a problem in that the system must individually register even member information for members who utilize applications for which authentication information has been registered.